1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device and, more particularly, to a highly portable camera device, which provides a predetermined slot for connection with an electronic device, and the visual angle of the camera device can be adjusted for taking pictures according to the position of the camera device provided by the electronic device and the location of the person or object being photographed so that the person or object the user wishes to photograph enters the image-capturing range of the camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continual progress of science and technology, Internet communication has today become an indispensable part of everyday life for most people. As part of this development electronic devices (e.g., notebook computers, desktop computers, video game consoles, PDAs, and mobile phones) have become widely used for writing text, sending and receiving emails and SMS messages, voice communication, and self-contained games. By using camera devices with related software of electronic devices, people can directly perform the functions of network communication, video chatting, video conferencing, and computer gaming. Not only can clear and convenient video effects be provided, but many other situations and uses in the industry can also arise. Therefore, video devices have become indispensable tools in video communication.
Network video communication, however, needs to use camera devices to photograph and process the collected images using the related software of electronic devices, and then transmit the processed images another device over a wireless network, Bluetooth communication, or other similar means. Therefore, it is necessary for camera devices to first connect to an electronic device and then output images via the electronic device. Existent camera devices in the market primarily have a support bracket with a camera sphere disposed thereon. A transmission cable extends from a side end of the camera sphere, and a USB connector is provided at the distal end of the transmission cable. The camera sphere is connected to a corresponding slot on the electronic device so that video captured by the camera sphere can be displayed on the electronic device and then transmitted.
The above conventional camera devices have the following drawbacks in practice:                1. The slot provided on a common electronic device such as a notebook computer is usually located on the side of the electronic device. In order to get a better angle for videoing, the conventional camera device is usually locked on the display screen and its USB connector at the distal end of the transmission cable is inserted into the slot. Because the angle of the video is limited, a conventional camera device cannot be directly inserted into the slot. Rather, it needs to be fixed at a good position for capturing video and is then connected to the electronic device via the transmission cable. The assembly process is very cumbersome, and the long transmission cable can easily interfere with the operation of the electronic device or even cause an entanglement problem, hence resulting in much trouble for the user.        2. Because the conventional camera device needs a support bracket and a transmission cable, it has a large size and is not portable. Moreover, the transmission cable can easily cause entanglements and is subject to breaking. Because the most important feature of a camera device is to provide a real-time video function for various electronic devices of compatible specifications, if the camera device cannot be conveniently carried around by a user for plug-and-play use, the convenience it emphasizes and its market value will be greatly reduced.        3. The installation position of the support bracket needs to be moved to adjust the video-capturing height and angle, causing much inconvenience in use.        
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a novel camera device to solve the above problems in the prior art.